New Age Wrestling
New Age Wrestling popped into the CAW scene in 2009 with a match that debuted Sub Zero and Larry It. The match would also be announced as part of the NAW World Heavyweight Title Tournament. The real owner of this league Danny Jackpot has never made an on screen appearance and never has made a onscreen owner for NAW as of yet. Its not a very known league yet and is recorded on a No Mercy rom using hacks and cheats to unlock everything for the game. Lately its been using multiple games. NAW in 2010 became a multiple territory league with NAW North and NAW South. You can find NAW currently at http://www.youtube.com/user/NAWDannyJackpot How NAW begun New Age Wrestling was created once a league that Danny Jackpot had named FCW(Forum Championship Wrestling) ended due to lack of popularity and lack of entertainment Danny had gotten from recording it. NAW features stars such as Mr Kennedy, Sub Zero, Larry It, and The Joker. Developing CAW Organization DCO was opened up by NAW on November 29th 2009. Its a developing league for Original CAW talent that haven't been able to make breaks in the big time. Unfortunately this wasnt much of the success Danny Jackpot looked for and DCO folded on February 3rd, 2010. WEDF opened it back up later on though and is currently alive today as a DCO for the WEDF. For more information go to the CAW Wikia for DCO. Link with New-WWE Burb who has been on NAW Staff almost since the gecko of NAW and owner of New-WWE opted to return New-WWE the CAW fed. As to opposed the Efed which Danny Jackpot also owned with Burb. It wasnt much shock when NAW and New-WWE decided to team up and link with each other on October 30th. NAW North & NAW South It was announced on March 6th, 2010; that NAW North will be run off the current NAW roster and titles, other then the "ACWL" Title, and still be the same league ran by Danny Jackpot. NAW South will be ran by TheSpriteSlasher (owner of OLW) and be made of a new roster. With the "ACWL" World Title being brought as their World belt and the NAW Television Title coming back to their show. NAW North NAW North Superstars *Larry It *William Regal *Ryan Rex *Shawn Dynasty *Chris Johansen *The Crippler *Spriter *The Rock *Al Snow *Tito *Kane *Mankind *Bubba Ray Dudley *D-Von Dudley *Steven Raden *Andrew Liana *Shadow The Hedgehog NAW North Champions NAW World Heavyweight Championship: The Rock NAW Intercontinental Championship: Shadow The Hedgehog NAW Tornado Tag Team Championship: Hawaiian Crippling Defunct NAW Titles NAW Hardcore Championship NAW Accomplishments NAW True Emperor Tournament 2009: Pornoman NAW South NAW South Superstars *Agent J *Agent K *Billy Gun *Eric Young *Shawn Michaels *Dean Malenko *Ken Shamrock *Kung Fu Naki *Edge *The Kishi *Jim Ross *Gangrel *Jack Swagger *Ichigo Kurosaki *Steve Blackman *Sonic The Hedgehog *Waluigi *Link *Daniel Baader NAW South Champions "ACWL" World Heavyweight Championship: Link NAW Television Championship: The Kishi NAW Extreme Championship: Jack Swagger Former NAW Talent *Andre the Giant - Released 6/4/09 *Godfather's Ho - Released 6/4/09 *Ortvatistadon - Released 6/22/09 *Samoa Joe - Released 6/22/09 *The Joker - Released 9/30/09 at NAW All Or Nothing *Colin Delaney - Released 9/30/09 at NAW All Or Nothing *Petey Williams - Released 9/30/09 at NAW All Or Nothing *Peter Griffin - Released 11/7/09 *Lois Griffin - Released 11/7/09 *Eminem - Released 11/7/09 *Sub Zero - Left Company on 1/7/10 on his own terms. *Scotty 2 Hotty - Released 2/7/10 *Arthur "Bone Crusher" Johnson - Released 2/7/10 *"The Towel Man" Sean Morley - Released 2/7/10 *JD - Released 2/7/10 *Ken Kennedy - Released 2/19/10 *Pornoman - Released 2/19/10 *Bret Michaels - Released 2/19/10 *John "Bradshaw" Layfield (JBL) - Released 2/19/10 *Raven - Released 2/19/10 *Turk - Released 2/19/10 *Goldust - Released 2/19/10 *Bret Hart - Released 2/19/10 *Kama - Released 2/19/10 NAW Talent Signed Back after Release *Rikishi - Released 2/7/10 **''(Signed back to NAW South 3/6/2010)'' *Waluigi - Released 7/15/09 **''(Signed back to NAW South 3/6/2010)'' *Link - Released 2/19/10 ** (Signed back to NAW South 3/9/2010; After defeated TRS) NAW Pay Per Views Under NAW Name NAW Anarchy NAW Vendetta NAW Emperor Rule NAW All Or Nothing NAW International Invasion NAW New Found Glory NAW Hardcore Impulse NAW Reckless Rebirth NAW Presents CAW Battlefield (Along with other CAW Leagues) NAW Destruction Zone Under NAW North Name NAW North Full Potential Under NAW South Name NAW South Timeless Turmoil Pay Per View's with New-WWE New-WWE/NAW Royal Rumble New-WWE/NAW WrestleMania IV New-WWE/NAW Night of Champions NAW's Shows *'NAW Warzone' (Currently running for NAW North, Usually runs along with NAW Showdown before Territory Split) *'NAW Showdown' (Currently running for NAW South, Usually runs along with NAW Warzone before Territory Split) *'NAW (North/South) Webmatch' (1 match show that can happen randomly at any time, both Territories Use) *''NAW Mayhem'' (Former Show which aired 17 Episodes, Before Territory Split) *''Classic NAW'' (Shows past NAW matches that were lost due to uncontrollable circumstances) Games NAW Has Used WWF No Mercy - Nintendo 64 WWF Raw - PC WWE Smackdown Shut Your Mouth - Play Station 2 WWE Smackdown Here Comes the Pain - Play Station 2 WWE Smackdown vs Raw 2009 - Play Station 3 WWF Wrestlemania 2000 - Nintendo 64 WWE Day of Reckoning - Nintendo Gamecube WCW/nWo Revenge - Nintendo 64 Def Jam: Fight for NY - Play Station 2 Legends of Wrestling II - Nintendo Gamecube WWE Smackdown vs Raw (2005) - Play Station 2 WWE Raw 2 - Xbox WWF Attitude - Nintendo 64 ECW Hardcore Revolution - Nintendo 64 WWF Road to Wrestlemania - Gameboy Advance WWE Smackdown vs Raw 2008 - Play Station 2 WWE Road to WrestleMania X8 - Gameboy Advance WWE Survivor Series - Gameboy Advance WWE Smackdown vs Raw 2006 - Play Station 2 WWF Smackdown 2 - Play Station 1 WWE Smackdown vs Raw 2007 - Play Station 2 WWE Day of Reckoning 2 - Nintendo Gamecube Super Smash Brothers Brawl - Nintendo Wii WWE Smackdown vs Raw 2010 - Xbox 360 WCW vs. nWo: World Tour - Nintendo 64 Wrestling MPire - PC TWC4 Fight! ''' - PC NAW 's Impact in CAW *NAW is the first caw league to have a '''Inferno Match on WWF No Mercy *NAW is the first league to use multiple Gameboy Advance Wrestling games. *NAW is the first to use Smackdown vs Raw 2010 counting towards their show's storyline. *NAW is the first in CAW to use the Scramble match. *NAW is the first CAW league to hold a World Championship in a Scramble Match. *NAW and New-WWE held the most world titles defended(5) in a single PPV. (New-WWE/NAW Royal Rumble) *NAW tied with SLAM n JAM on the SCAW Forum CAW Awards 2009 in the Most Underrated Caw League of the Year. *NAW originated the idea to document a years of results on a Caw Wikia page, Yet in February they got rid of their own. Category:NAW